


Little Shenanigans

by Tigerlily_Wildflower



Series: Childish Chaos [1]
Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Adorable Shenanigans, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rachel is Alive, Gen, Glitter Fights, Headcanon, Max and Chloe are adorable beans, Rachel is the Mom Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily_Wildflower/pseuds/Tigerlily_Wildflower
Summary: Rachel comes home from a long day at work to find Chloe and Max being kids
Relationships: Amberpricefield - Relationship, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Childish Chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687984
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Little Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This is told from Rachel’s P.O.V
> 
> A super soaker is a type of water gun (for those who don’t know)

I checked the clock for the hundredth time; tapping my foot anxiously. It read 3:59 P.M. and I was getting antsy. I knew Chloe and Max could handle themselves when they were in a normal mindset. But lately, they’ve been slipping into “little kid mode” a lot more than usual. If it happens when I’m not home, I’ll usually find a mess waiting for me. The clock chimed as it hit four o’clock and signifying the workday was over. I shoved my work in the desk drawer as I picked up my rucksack then dashed out of the office. It isn’t too far from where we live, so I usually walk there. I quickly wove my way through the crowded sidewalks since I had a feeling that the two girls were making a mess.

* * *

When I reached the front door of our apartment, I stopped a moment to listen for any of the telltale signs of “Little Shenanigans.” I heard laughter, so I braced myself for the worst. I unlocked the door and shut it behind me. I slipped out of my heels and set them on the shoe rack before walking into the living room. When I stepped inside, my jaw dropped. Max and Chloe were having a glitter fight. They had found where I’d hidden the super soaker gunsand filled them up with the rainbow glitter I bought for the crafts we made the other day. It was **_everywhere,_** including the walls! Thankfully, the ceiling had been spared from the glittery chaos. The girls, however, were covered from head to toe in glitter.

Chloe saw me and stopped dead in her tracks as the color drained from her face, making the raven sticker on her forehead stand out like a sore thumb. Max was doubled over with laughter, oblivious to the fact that I’d come home. I had to stifle a chuckle when I saw the camera sticker on her cheek. I cleared my throat which caught her attention. She immediately stopped laughing and straightened herself with a mortified look on her face.

“So, who’s bright idea was it to graffiti the apartment with glitter?” I asked, crossing my arms and tapping my foot.

“She did it!” They said as they simultaneously pointed at each other. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. I knew they’d never rat each other out.

“Okay, let’s just get straight to the punishments. Both of you must help me clean up this mess _and_ there will be no sweets tonight after dinner. Understand?”

They both nodded their heads, but I could clearly see the hurt in both their expressions; Chloe more so than Max. The former has an insatiable sweet tooth, so I’d have to keep a close eye on her.

“But first, I need a picture of the two glittery partners in crime,” I said as I grabbed the Polaroid camera from the coffee table.

  
“I believe you mean-” Max starts to say but Chloe cuts her off.

“Pirates in time,” she finishes and the two of them laugh. I never did understand the joke, but they don’t bother explaining it so I don’t dwell on it.

“Smile girls!”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a head canon of mine for a VERY long time, and I’m so frickin proud of how this turned out. I know I stuck a bunch of references in here, but they work with the story. I was torn between giving Max a butterfly or a camera for the sticker, but I ended up going with the camera.


End file.
